


Awoken Born

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, they remember cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoken Born

Cold, they remember cold. Had they always felt this? Feeling a slight tingle under the skin. But it was never warm. It was ice cold - below freezing.

Something hurt, was it the fractured skull or the broken ribs and punctured lungs. The sprained ankle or the multiple blaster shots that littered the body.

But never remember anything before that and nothing after. It was just, a flash and then everything was gone.

How long have they laid there under all the rubble. Days. months, years, centuries? Time isn't a thing you remember when you've died.

They remember silents and the darkness. Something they were able to grow a custom too. Not sure how to feel about the sudden sound and the blinding light.

The skin no longer felt cold, nothing was hurting, the building no longer laid on top of them. The light that stayed dormant and frozen for so long finally began to flow again.

_ They were alive. _

  
  



End file.
